Billions of computer devices are deployed in a variety of roles across the world. Many of these devices interact with users. Many users are not the sole owners or administrators of the devices. Users may be customers, clients, or coworkers of a device owner. Users may be using the device for a set of applications that is a subset of the full set of device applications.
Many devices contain applications with functionalities that may be determined inappropriate for a user. Many devices contain applications with sensitive information. Information may be considered sensitive if it can cause harm. Information may also be considered sensitive if the proprietor of the information wants it to remain private. Additionally, many devices contain applications with control over device settings.
For example, a user at a testing center may be taking an examination on a device owned by the testing center. In such an example, it may be inappropriate for the user to access any application other than the testing applications, e.g., a messaging application or a web browser.
In another example, a financial institution may provide tablet computers with multiple applications intended to assist clients. The applications may contain educational information about financial products offered by the institution. The applications may also assist clients in managing those financial products. It may be inappropriate for a client to access applications on the tablet other than the applications intended for the client. An inappropriate application may include, for example, confidential financial information. It may further be inappropriate for a client to access applications that control device settings, as well as applications that do not pertain to the intended user experience.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a restricted user experience that prevents a user from accessing applications inappropriate to the intended user experience. It would be further desirable to enable a user to access, during such a restricted user experience, multiple appropriate applications, and prevent the access to all other applications.